Sweeney,Lovett,and Toby on the Titanic
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Sweeney.Lovett,and Toby go to America on the grandest ship of it's time the Titanic. Who will survive the crash and will all 3 make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Lovett looks at the barber sitting in his chair gazing at the 3 tickets shocked. "What is it love, families numbers?" she hoped not that is one of the worst things ever but to her shock the barber replied "No, I'm afraid we have to leave by tomorrow." Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe her ears Sweeney Todd saying they have to leave. "What could be that bad love that we have to leave?" she questioned him. "Well we are not leaving because of something bad it actually something good. Something we both could only dream of." He replied a smile actually appearing on his lips but the disappearing just as fast. "What could that be then" she asked aloud, "Well that man I just killed had 3 third class Titanic tickets and I picture me , you , and Toby can go to America on it." He looked up from the tickets to gaze at her face. Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe this she was going to America with Sweeney and Toby. She smiled and ran down stairs not saying a word. Sweeney looked at her tracks questionably then shook his head. He thought to himself this is the time to let go of everything, he smiled as he leaned his head back and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs Mrs. Lovett was packing up already. Toby walked in and gazed at his adopted mom "where are we going mom" he asked questioning her happy packing. "Well love Mr. Todd won me, you, and him tickets for the Titanic the great unsinkable ship!" she exclaimed as loudly as she could. They both heard a loud bang and an angry Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett looked down then laughed and Toby couldn't help but to do the same. He and his mom finished packing up and tuckered in for the night both dreaming of the glorious unsinkable ship they would be riding.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Todd woke up first to find out he was sleeping on the floor. "How in the world did I end up here?" he questioned himself. He got off the floor and went down stairs to wake up Mrs. Lovett. To his surprise she was up with Toby all ready to leave. Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney "We ready to leave love?" she asked him raising a eyebrow. "Um Yes Mrs. Lovett already I just need to go and get us a carriage unless we are going to walk carrying all the luggage." "We can walk." Commented Mrs. Lovett quickly. They picked up their luggage and went to the port.

When they got there they had to get inspected by a doctor to make sure they are healthy. Once they cleared that they headed onto the ship. "We are room 207 in 3rd class" Sweeney muttered to Mrs. Lovett. They went to their room seeing they don't have to share it. "Thank god no one else is here with us." Sweeney commented to Mrs. Lovett. "Yes I know love now we aren't with complete strangers." Toby on the other hand did not believe that a huge metal ship was unsinkable I mean everything can sink cant it? Toby looked at the 2 adults suddenly realizing how scared he actually is.

"Toby love why do you look like a ghost?" Mrs. Lovett asked worry dripping from her voice. "Mrs. Lovett Ma'am everything can sink cant it I mean what if this ship sinks and we end up dying?" Toby asked getting more and more scared per second. "Well Toby we just can't think like that can we? Any ways it is proven to be unsinkable." Mrs. Lovett pulled the small boy into a hug. Sweeney cleared his throat "Well I'm going to go exploring who wants to come unless you would like to continue this moment." Mrs. Lovett looked over at him "We will go with you Mr. Todd."

They started exploring the deck despite being 3rd class it was still luxurious. They went to the back of the ship watching London grow smaller and smaller. Sweeney sighed thinking this is the new start for us isn't it. The first day they ate and went to the party on the lowest part of 3rd class deck. Mrs. Lovett was dancing with Toby while Mr. Todd sat down and drank alcohol alone.

That night they were laying down in there room almost in the Atlantic Ocean. Sweeney heard someone crying so he climbed down from the bed and looked. He stared at Toby crying. "Toby lad why are you crying and if you could please shut it?" Toby looked at the barber "N-Nothing to worry about Mr. Todd" Sweeney sat on the ground and put his head back with his ear against the wall. What was that boy so worried about anyways. He is so overdramatic.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD OR THE TITANIC. Both are real things though.**

Sweeney woke up and thought about the day. Sighing when hearing Mrs. Lovett yells "Mr. Todd! What day is it exactly?" Sweeney groaned as he got up looking at Mrs. Lovett he growled out "April 1st." Mrs. Lovett looked over at the barber's puffy bed head and started laughing her head off at his hair looking worse than normal. "What are you laughing at Mrs. Lovett? Let me guess your reflection or maybe Toby crying over sinking on a ship." Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby and nodded towards the barber's head which got Toby laughing despite his fears. Sweeney on the other hand was getting so mad by this women's laughter. He looked in the mirror at his reflection. Once he saw his hair his eyes got huge. He looked at Mrs. Lovett. "Okay so my hair is a wreck so what I will cut it how 'bout that?' he growled getting madder by the second as he pulled out his razor making Toby and Mrs. Lovett stop laughing at the same time. They watch as the barber got up and went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Toby groaned looking at Mrs. Lovett "Ma'am do you think he is almost done?" Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby "I don't know love; I mean he has to cut that rat's nest then style it and we both know he has about as much hair as me." Hearing this made Toby smile "Well then can we go meet our neighbors? I mean we are stuck on this ship for what like 7 days." "Ya and I hear we might get there before that time even! This is such a grand ship isn't it?" Lovett looked at the bathroom as the door opened. There stood Sweeney Todd with his old Benjamin barker haircut but it was different because of the black hair and the white streak. Toby on the other hand started laughing "Mr. Todd you look like a skunk!" He said that giggling now. Sweeney growled and picked him up "And you are going to look like a raccoon if you don't shut up! Now do you understand me Tobias Ragg?" Toby looked at Sweeney with so much fear. The barber looked almost demonic staring at the boy in his grip. Toby looked up at him gaining enough courage to answer back "y-y-y-yes sir." Sweeney released Toby from his grip and looked at Mrs. Lovett. "So what do we do today pet?' Mrs. Lovett pulled Toby into a nice big hug. "We are going swimming and you are staying here for being mean to Toby!" She finished the last part screaming. "Me being mean! The brat shouldn't talk to anyone like that Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney yelled right back. "Fine! He shouldn't so would you like to join us? But of course you will have to change out of those into your swim suit then." She looked at him hopefully, "Fine I will my pet." He sighed as all 3 of them got changed into their swim suits.

Once they got to the pool area Toby jumped into the crystal clear blue pool water. Sweeney looked at the water noting there were no steps to get in or out. He jumped in and grabbed Mrs. Lovett's hand helping her in like all the other men. Mrs. Lovett looked shocked then realised he was doing this to look good. They swam until dinner when they got out it was freezing. Sweeney sighs giving Mrs. Lovett his towel on top of her's. Sweeney looks at Mrs. Lovett "We swam through lunch my pet." She frowns and realizing they did. "Well then we should get dressed and go to eat shouldn't we?" Sweeney nods his head noting Toby walking behind them looking scared as a guy is following him in a fast pace. The guy goes to pick up Toby when Sweeney turns completely around. The barber throws himself on the bigger man. When Sweeney hits him he released his grasp on the small boy. Toby runs to Mrs. Lovett watching the fight. Sweeney's fist connects with the man's nose breaking it. By the time they break it up both men are bloody messes.

Mrs. Lovett rushes Sweeney to his room as she fixes him up. Mrs. Lovett frowns "Sweeney love you have a black eye, broken nose, few bruised ribs, and a pulled shoulder." Sweeney sighs "Ok thank you Mrs. Lovett for your help." Toby looks at the barber now feeling a little better seeing that he just protected him from getting stolen by that man."Mr. Todd sir thanks so much for saving me from that man for now on I will walk in front or beside you two." Sweeney nods silently and looks at Mrs. Lovett "Go to dinner without me I will stay here I need some rest and I'm not hungry anyways." Mrs. Lovett looks at him "Fine love we will be back soon." They both leave leaving Sweeney alone. He sighs laying himself down drifting into a surprisingly restful sleep.

**_I do not know if I should continue or just quit this. So please comment and review. Sweeney will not take offense to any of your comments matter of fact he might take a picture with you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sweeney woke up the next day to a scary sight. Right in front of him was Mrs. Lovett with worse bed head then his! Sweeney just smirked at her awful hair wondering why she hasn't notice it yet. "Toby lad look at Mrs. Lovett's hair." When toby looked over he couldn't help but start to laugh his head off. "Mrs. Lovett ma'am I suggest you let Mr. Todd fix your hair." Mr. Todd looked over at her up and down. He hadn't done a women's hair since Lucy. Even then he wasn't that good at women's hair. I can't be that bad I mean my hair should have been counted as women's hair. Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. T "Well love could you brush it out or something?" she asked doing her best puppy dog eyes. Sweeney looked at her and sighed "Fine Mrs. Lovett you need to find a chair and I will go get the hedge trimmers." He smirked at his remark as he got out of bed. Mrs. Lovett was trying to move the chair but it was to heavy "Toby love come help me move this chair." The two of them still couldn't move it! Sweeney came out with scissors, a brush, and his straight razor. "Um Mrs. Lovett it is nailed to the floor." Sweeney rolled his eyes at their stupidity as he climbed behind the chair to start his work.

The barber had been working hard for 3 hours now not stopping once. Mrs. Lovett's head was aching at how much force he would brush with then the harsh snip sound by her head. Sweeney groaned looking at Mrs. Lovett's hair It almost looked worse. The worst part was he had a bunch of hair at his feet now and his arms were aching. Sweeney sighed and continued his work. Almost 2 hours later Sweeney had finished the job. He grabbed a mirror and pushed it into Mrs. Lovett's hand. She looked at herself confused with her reflection. Her hair looked how it did before Benjamin got taken away it looked beautiful and nice again. More of all Sweeney remembered it. He remembered the exact style. She smiled in the mirror "It looks beautiful Sweeney thank you so much!" she jumped out of the seat grabbed Toby's hand and went running out of the door. Sweeney looked towards it and shrugged it off.

The next same thing happened for 13 days. They went out for breakfast lunch and dinner. They swam in between and went to the 3rd class party. They even began bonding with Mr. Todd a bit. But that all was about to change for the 3 of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweeney Todd woke up at 11:40pm to the awful sounding screeching of metal bending and breaking. While feeling the whole ship shake as if it is being bent in half. He looks around the cabin to find Mrs. Lovett and Toby are up staring at him with wide eyes. "Mrs. Lovett I believe we should go find a crew member and ask if everything is ok." Mrs. Lovett just nodded her head unable to speak for once. She roughly pulls toby out of his bed. Everyone gets dressed in a fast paced. As soon as they open the door there is a white star line employee standing there with 3 life vest. "Hi sir my name is Alfie if you could just put these on and head upstairs that would be wonderful sir." He said in a worried tone shoving the vest into Sweeney's hands and running off. Sweeney passed them out so all 3 of them had on the white life vests.

They were running up from the back of the ship 3rd class rooms to the 2nd class state rooms all the way up until they finally reached the life boats to see just as much confusion as downstairs. Officer Lightoller is yelling "Women and children please proceed to the boats." Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett and toby "Go on there will be a boat for me soon they just want to take care of the ladies first." Mrs. Lovett started crying as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Here is in case you don't make it then Sweeney I will always love you and I hope I see you soon." Toby looked up at the man who he used to fear but now Toby felt different towards the man, he sort of felt like Mr. Todd was someone to look up too for being so brave "Mum and Mr. Todd is it sinking?" "I am Toby lad afraid it is. It seems as if you were right." Mrs. Lovett hugged Sweeney one last time before her and Toby boarded the life boat.

Sweeney watched them all the way down even as they rowed away. Finally realizing what it felt like to be alone in the world. He felt something cold on his foot. As he looked down he saw the cold Atlantic Ocean peaking on up to his ankles. Mr. Todd ran as fast as he could to the end of the boat. He heard a horrible creaking sound again and felt the deep rumbling within the deep ship as it began to split in half to his surprise. Sweeney glanced down at his friends "So this is how it's going to end on a ship to America." He frowned as he grabbed a hold of the railing as it got pulled up and when it broke off fell down. Sweeney gasped as he was still living but to his fear the ship was rising up. He hurriedly climbed to the outside railings. Noting to himself that a woman was having problems getting over. She had blond hair like Lucy's. Sweeney looked into the women's helpless eyes as he helped her over onto the rail. "Sir thank you for helping me." "No problem Miss" Sweeney added as they both plunged towards the water that was coming at the fast in pace.

As soon as he hit the water he felt his muscles freeze then a force pulling him down. Kicking as hard as his tired bones could he surfaced and looked around for life boats. To his left quiet a ways away was the half-filled one Mrs. Lovett was on. With all his will Sweeney Todd swam for the boat away from the screaming crowd of people. He noted that the screaming cut down and his body was getting colder and colder. He groaned as he climbed on top of a dresser and started yelling in his tired voice "HELP SOMEONE COME BACK PLEASE!" He soon couldn't feel his muscles or anything. Realizing that help would get here to late Sweeney Todd laid down trying to enjoy himself. The barber slept for 2 hours and 10 minutes until he felt something hard hit him. His eyes flew open but his cheek was frozen to the dresser. He pulled up his head sharply feeling the blood running down his face. He went to call out for help but his voice didn't work instead it was too quiet to hear.

Mrs. Lovett looked and looked for the barber. She looked at a dresser seeing his hair and his arms moving. "L-L-L-LOOK A SURVIVOR!" as they pulled in the barber he was shivering a lot worse then the others with the most frost on his hair and his lips blue. Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby who was staring at the barber who looked as cold as his heart. "Sweeney love you are going to make it I know it" Mrs. Lovett smiled as her and toby fell asleep. Feeling people wake them up 20 minutes later. Mrs. Lovett looked angry and the man "Yes sir?" She asked in a mean voice. "Well um I think your husband is almost dead." The guy commented in a relaxed voice, as Mrs. Lovett and Toby looked down Sweeney's eyes were fluttering. "Mr. Todd you can't die on me. We have a whole life ahead of us by the sea!" her eyes soon became blurry with her tears. "Mum he is trying to say something to you." Toby said tearing up for the barber too. They both looked at him as he said his final words "Mrs. Lovett you're a bloody wonder appropriate as always Mrs. Lovett no point on dwelling on the past." His eyes stayed open as they glazed over staring at her face, Mrs. Lovett threw her tears whispered "Life is for the alive my dear." Toby and her chucked his body over board as they boarded the Carpathia.

When Mrs. Lovett got home she married a man named Jasper Walker. Toby grew up in America they both still kept Mr. Todd close to their hearts. Mr. Todd though was happy with his beautiful wife Lucy final having the sleep of the angles even if his body was floating at sea.


End file.
